Endings & beginnings
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Lola's part in the film has come to an end & Bugs has an idea of what she can do next


_**Disclaimer:**__ Eh, dah author don't own us folks, jus dem woids down below._

**-*/\/\*-**

Lola sighed in relief as she made her way out the door of the set where the party was going on. They had just finished filming the last scene for the upcoming film Space Jam and the cast and crew had decided to throw a party to celebrate their achievement.

There had been several rough spots during filming. The most notable being when the Nerdlucks had to literally crush their opponents they had to be constantly assured by the Looney Tunes, mostly by Daffy, Elmer, Sylvester, Coyote and Yosemite as they were used to getting hurt in some way or another, that they would be fine if a little ruffled.

Another fine hiccup was before filming began when it was discovered the Looney Tunes could barely dribble the ball let alone score a two pointer resulting in a quick two week training course taught by the NBA players featured in the film and Lola herself. It was rewarding as it gave all a chance to see _the_ Bugs Bunny doing something he was not good at even if he did hide it well.

"It was fun while it lasted" Lola said to herself as she gazed up at the moonlit sky.

"Yer soundin like yah ain't gonna see us again" A familiar Brooklyn accent said from behind her before a pair of arms circled her waist. "Or are yah referring to dat interview you just got away from?"

Lola smiled as she looked back to ten minutes ago. She had been getting herself some punch when she was suddenly put under the spotlight by a young doe called Babs Bunny. The girl asked question after question until her boyfriend found them and diverted Babs attention to Michael saying that he wanted an interview. The moment Babs took off, he suggested to Lola that she left before she found out she was tricked.

"Will he be alright?" Lola asked referring to Babs' boyfriend as she snuggled into Bugs' chest.

"Eh, Buster's known dat goil fer years, he can handle her" Bugs assured her having witnessed the ups and downs of the two rabbits growing relationship since they had entered Acme Looniversity.

"I envy them" Lola confessed sounding slightly upset. "They've known each other for so long and have been able to build their relationship slowly whereas we've not seen each other since Granny's Nursery"

Bugs found himself nodding in agreement. Both he and Lola, along with several other Looneys', had spent the first part of their childhood together in a nursing home until Lola's parents had to move away. In the years that followed, Bugs became a successful actor and had recently become headmaster of Acme Looniversity in Acme Acres whilst Lola lived in San Francisco working at a fitness gym. Whilst the two never saw each other again, Lola at least managed to find the time to watch her childhood friend's performances on the TV.

"Well at least we proved dat absence makes dah heart grow fonder" Bugs pointed out. "What's left of my rib cage is proof of dat"

Lola could not help but giggle as she remembered what had happened. She had signed up for auditions in hopes of at least getting to meet Michael Jordan her basketball idol. Had she read the flyer properly instead of just reading up until the basketball legends name she would have realised that she would also be seeing Bugs again for the first time in many years instead of stepping into the building where the auditions were taking place and seeing him across the hall.

The moment she saw him, Lola had tackled the gray rabbit to the floor in a rib crushing hug and kissed him full on the lips before realising what she had done. It was fortunate that, despite losing his senses and breath in one fell swoop, Bugs had managed to realise who she was and stopped the security boys from grabbing her and taking her away.

"Think of it as punishment for not trying to keep in touch with me" Lola said before turning round in Bugs' grasp so that she could stare into his eyes.

"I thought you making me sweat during our training were dah punishment" Bugs admitted remembering all the drills and retries he had to do because he did not do something properly.

Lola could not stop herself from laughing at what Bugs had just said. "Nope. You were just _that _bad at basketball"

Bugs mock frowned at her. "An dah scene where we foist meet?"

It took a moment for Lola to remember what he was talking about. When she did she nearly doubled over in chuckles.

"I had nothing to do with that, blame the director for wanting me to sound sultrier in that last bit" Lola said once she had calmed down.

"I nearly had to ask fer a crowbar tah untie myself after dah fifth take" Bugs told her. "An I had a nasty kink in my spine fer dah rest 'o dah day"

Lola chuckled softly before slipping her arms around Bugs' neck and leaned in until they were nose to nose. "Then why didn't you say so?" She whispered softly in his ear. "I could have come over and give you a nice soothing massage"

Bugs felt shivers run up and down his whole body as she said that. He had worked with several girls before and often flirted with them between scenes and vice versa yet there never seemed to have that spark he was looking for. It was not until his reunion with Lola at the studio's entrance that he realised why he couldn't get a girl; he was already in love but was too young to realise it.

"Maybe I'll take you up on dat offer another toime" He said before pressing his lips to hers making Lola feel like she was melting in his arms.

"So, what's yer plans now dat yah've become a celebrity?" Bugs asked after they came up for air.

Lola immediately felt herself go from high as a kite to down in the dumps at the question. She had to quit her job in order to make time for filming despite only being in several scenes. The savings she had left were nearly depleted and rent was already overdue.

"No idea" She admitted quietly leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm unemployed right now and the money I've saved up is nearly nonexistent"

Bugs smiled as he realised he could help her with her dilemma. "I just might be able tah help yah dere"

Lola looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yah know dat I'm dah current head of Acme Looniversity right?" He asked her receiving a nod in reply. "Well I've currently got no PE teacher an with school startin up again in a few weeks I'm in dire need of an instructor. Of course, dem kids can be a risk tah any grownups health so if yah ain't up fer it-"

He was silenced by Lola kissing him. Pulling back after silencing her boyfriend, Lola smirked slightly at the love struck look on his face.

"I suppose I could take you up on that generous offer of yours" She said slowly. "But only on three conditions"

"Name em" said an intrigued Bugs.

"I'm to be treated like everyone else, no special privileges being your girlfriend; I'm not held responsible for whatever happens to those who call me doll, including you before you get any ideas" She added when she saw his eyebrows rise.

Bugs nodded in approval of the conditions. "An tree?"

Lola smiled softly as she brought a hand to one of Bugs' ears and stroked it affectionately. "You will take me out somewhere every Friday night to help us both relax and recover from the hardships of the week before. Deal?"

"Let me put it dis way" Bugs pretended to think about it for a second before dipping Lola so that her ears were nearly touching the ground causing the tan rabbit to squeal in laughter.

"Yer hired" He declared before kissing the giggling doe in his arms.

**-*\/\/*-**

_Dat's a wrap fer now folks_

'_Til next toime_


End file.
